Bike Ride
by Celianna
Summary: Momoshiro wants to give Kaidoh a ride home on his bike. MomoKai.


**Bike Ride**

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Momoshiro wants to give Kaidoh a ride home on his bike.

**A/N:** written for Kaidoh's birthday Pixiv event.

* * *

"Wipe that disgusting smile from your face, it's sickening."

Momoshiro promptly loses the grin he had on his face and glares at Kaidoh. But then he remembers he was trying to act nice and puts on his best smile once more. Yes, he has to be nice towards Kaidoh, because today is his birthday, and as captain of the tennis club, Momoshiro thinks Kaidoh deserves a break from all the constant fighting that they do. So today, he'll be nice.

"So Kaidoh—do you want a ride home?" Momoshiro offers, feeling like this is the nicest thing he could do for Kaidoh; offering to take him home on his bike.

Kaidoh simply snarls at Momoshiro and briskly walks past him and the bike. "No way in hell, moron."

Momoshiro doesn't give up, and pushes his bike forwards until he catches up to Kaidoh, walking next to him. "It's not like I'm going to drop you, you know," he says. "It's a present! A birthday present."

"Present …?" Kaidoh repeats, frowning deeply. "What kind of present is that? Aren't presents supposed to be giftwrapped?"

"Would it help if I put a bow on my bike?" Momoshiro asks sarcastically.

"Idiot." Kaidoh tries to jab Momoshiro in his side, but Momoshiro manages to evade it. He almost tries to ride his bike over Kaidoh's foot in return, but then remembers he should be nice. At least, just for today.

"Soooo? Just let me take you home. No big deal, then this way you don't have to walk home or anything." One way or another, Kaidoh _will_ sit on his bike.

Kaidoh rolls his eyes. "I like to walk. I might even run back home."

"Huh, with your tennis equipment on your back? Wouldn't that be super annoying?" Momoshiro asks. It can't be terribly comfortable running with a big bag on your back.

"Not as annoying as you are," Kaidoh retorts.

And this time, Momoshiro does squash Kaidoh's foot with the front tire of his bike, smiling in satisfaction when Kaidoh starts to curse and throw his fist out at him. Ah well, he _tried_ being nice, and that counts for a whole lot already. If only Kaidoh weren't provoking him, then he wouldn't have done it, then he'd continue to act nice.

"Asshole! I'm going home!" Kaidoh yells, then goes from a walking pace, to a sprinting one.

Momoshiro is left behind, blinking at the speed which Kaidoh runs off in. So that snake _can_ run with his bag on his back, and quite skillfully too. Well, Momoshiro won't let him get away! He's got to bring Kaidoh home with his bike! So he hops onto his bike, and starts pedaling like crazy to catch up to Kaidoh. Luckily, Kaidoh can't compete with the actual speed of a real bike, so in no time, Momoshiro is cruising next to Kaidoh.

"Kaiiiidoooooh," Momoshiro drawls out as he sticks out his tongue at Kaidoh. Kaidoh huffs and tries to ignore him, still running along the sidewalk. "Just jump on the back and let me take you home—you can't just reject my birthday present to you!"

Kaidoh turns his head to snap at Momoshiro. "Well, your birthday present is fucking stupid!"

Momoshiro face scrunches up, and he gives Kaidoh this indignant look. "Yeah well, _you're_ stupid! Asshole!" Momoshiro tries to slam his bike into Kaidoh, but Kaidoh maneuvers around it, and simply hisses at Momoshiro's attempt at derailing him.

"Leave me alone, go home yourself!" Kaidoh yells.

"No! I have to take you home on my bike! It's your birthday, and that is my present, and that is final! Even if you're being a gigantic ass about it."

"Why don't you go ahead and get run over by a car already," Kaidoh snaps at him.

"And why don't you shut up and drown in that river you're always training at, huh!?"

"Go die, moron!"

Momoshiro is about to hurl back an insult himself, when suddenly the air is knocked out of him, and his forehead bangs against something hard and metal, and he's thrown back onto the ground, his bike skidding out from below him. It takes him three seconds to realize he's actually run into a streetpole with his bike, and is now lying on the sidewalk, with his head throbbing and his leg hurting like hell as his bike had pinned it down against the concrete.

Wordlessly, Kaidoh runs to his side and lifts the bike off of him. He roughly grabs Momoshiro's arm and pulls him up to his feet.

"Ah—ah, watch it idiot, that hurts!" Momoshiro whines when his left ankle starts to throb. He rests his weight onto his right leg, and keeps holding onto Kaidoh for balance. It really does hurt. Great. How is he supposed to ride his bike now.

"And why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" Kaidoh asks with a deadpan voice. "Dumbass."

"Yeah well, it's your fault anyway," Momoshiro says. He hops closer to Kaidoh to prevent himself from falling down. His head is still hurting, and continues to hurt the more he and Kaidoh yell at each other.

"How's it my fault!?"

"Because this wouldn't have happened if you just hopped on the back of my bike!"

Kaidoh hisses at him, before he pulls away from Momoshiro, leaving him to his own devices and with no leg to stand on. Momoshiro wobbles around on his good leg, trying to prevent himself from falling, and glares at Kaidoh. Then he realizes Kaidoh's picking up his bike from the ground, and setting it up right. Kaidoh sets his foot on the pedal, and places his hands on the steering wheel. He throws his head back at Momoshiro and hisses again.

"Get on, I'm taking you home."

Momoshiro's mouth opens to protest, to say that this is not the way it's supposed to go, as Momoshiro is the one that should be taking Kaidoh home. But it's hard to protest when Momoshiro's leg is hurting, and Kaidoh's already sitting on his bike. So what the hell, right? As Momoshiro carefully sits down on the metal rack and slips both his arms around Kaidoh's waist for support, he smiles a little, thinking that this way isn't bad either. Especially since Kaidoh isn't even yelling at him for putting his arms around him. Instead, Kaidoh starts to pedal and the bike moves forward.

And hey, he did manage to accomplish the feat of getting Kaidoh on his bike. It just wasn't on the backseat.


End file.
